The adventure of Lux Character page
'The Adventure of Lux Character Page '''is a place that harbors all the information of the characters that are shown to be important. This is just a list page along with characters and their personalities and other vital information about them. ''Please note that all the pictures that I am using for this story will be either from Rick Riordan's artist or from popular anime shows. '' Notable Characters Ariel Storm Ariel Storm is the demigod daughter of Hermes, although she is shown to have immense powers when it comes to aerokinesis and and seems to excell at other divine abilities of the children of either Poseidon or Zeus, she is just the daughter of Hermes. She is shown to have exceptional skills and even proven to be very powerful to the point of even been a match with children of higher gods, like Athena or Apollo. Fatal Flaw Ariel is shown to be very fast and quick on her feet, even when it comes to strategy, but she often is shown to take interest in the dumbest things, also she has a bit of an over excited mood when it comes to 'cute' boys. Luna Luna is known to be a powerful demigod. She at first comes out to be a very stubborn and hardheaded girl. Luna is often shown to be harsh and drastic, she also seems to calm down when she is around Lux, which is something that contradicts her attitude when gathered with others. Most people at came either respect her very much or fear her. She is also considered to be kind, conciderate and understanding towards others and their feelings. Fatal Flaw Luna is noted to overthink things alot, she also has a heavy addiction to architetcture and the art of seduction. Her fatal flaw can also be hurbuis, the flaw that makes people take great pride in their abilities and believing that they can do anything better than everyone, even the gods. Luna is also at times hypercritical about specific topics. Mira (Mee-rah) Mira is known to be a child of Demeter, she is shown to have exceptional skills when it comes to combat. Although she is a child of Demeter, she doesn't sweat the small stuff like not being popular with all the others at camp, in all Mira also does strive to help many at camp to cope with the things she cannot do. Mira isn't capable of conguring up plants and even worse sucks at healing, but she does have battle skills and keep intellegence. Mira is often reliable when it comes to knowledge. Fatal Flaw Mira is often protective over her friends and often is shown to feel helpless when she is unable of helping her friends even when its something that he is supposed to be capable of helping with. The feeling of not being able to help her friends is her gravest mistake and it could also put her in harms way at times. Zac Zac is known to be the toughest demigod at Camp, although he isn't known to be as sacry as Luna, he does have various talents. Zac is shown to be a demigod son of Ares. He is explicably strong and as a result he has a unique ability, he can get stronger by eating metal. Zac is almost as unique as the satyrs that ''don't eat alluminum. He is also shown to have a deep infactuation with Mira, as the two are often seen together. Mainly Mira is shown to also enjoy hanging out with him. Fatal Flaw Zac is often shown to be very impulsive and charge into battle without thinking, this often leads to Mira getting angry with him and yelling at him. She ends up crying to, which he often is shown to worry about. So based on his impulsiveness, his fatal flaw seems to revolve around caring too much for Mira's feeling, being impulsive and having no care for strategy. Mark Mark is a child of Apollo and as a result he is shown to rely on keen accuracy. Although his father is the God of Archery, Mark isn't very tallented with arrows and sow he uses an arcinale of swords instead. Mark has a total of seven samurai swords all concentrated with celestial bronze and two Greek battle swords. Mark is also shown to be very caring over the camp and his sibiligs, he promotionally cares for his siblings. Fatal Flaw Mark is shown to care too much about his weapons and his sibilings, this often restrains him when it comes to his duties as a head counciler. Mark also seems to have a deep and misunderstood care for his younger sister Karen. Scorch Scorch is the daughter of Aphodrite and shown to have a unique flavor when it comes to the understanding of love. She is shown to have a unique flavor in clothes as well being the daughter of aphrodite, she is often shown sporting a bikini top and a pair shorts or denims. Scorch is also known to be bossy, and very manish or tomboy-like. She is also greedy at times, and bloodthirsty at others. Fatal Flaw Scorch is shown to have the fatal flaw of being prideful, but unlike her sisters who are prideful on their appearance, she is prideful in her combat skills. She often is shown sparing it out with either Luna or the children of Ares, at times even Zac offers to lend her a hand. Scorch can also have a protective side over her friends and home and because of this she takes prides in her skills. Lux Lux is the main character of the story and seems to be a child of the ancient God of the Sun, Helios. Lux is shown to be very calm and tamed but he can at times get rattled up. He is also shown to have misguided powers that at times have the potential to kill him. Fatal Flaw Lux is very understanding to morals and rules. This is shown when he references his mother and her beliefs of him to never lay a hand on a women when it came to violent acts. Lux also seems to restrain himself on this one, this could get him killed if he is put in a situation where he must defeat a woman. Although his fatal flaw could also be letting his friends down, as he seems to develop and understanding of friendship as the story goes on. Chiron As the Director of Camp Half-Blood, Chiron takes great pride in his sturdents and acts as a father figure to those that have problems with their own family. He will also go out of his way or put himself in danger to protect the campers even if he knews that he may not be able to help them. Dionysus At first glance Dionysus is revealed to be a very displeasing God, he is often showing his hatred towards demigods and promotionally making it an ideal thing to call demigods by the wrong name, he has although shown to have a difficulty if either he deems the person worthy of being named by their name or he is unable to do so, as Lux is an example of both seeing how its hard to incorrectly name him due to his name being a word that is unable to change simply and suttlely. DIonysus lso seems to honor his word and because of such, he is capable of helping demigods if they do something to please him, this could also go for his roman counter part as shown in the latest book, Mark of Athena. Dionysus is also shown to be very disrespectful at times to being that he deems either worthy of him and also annoying, ergo Lux. Abilities Being a god, he is shown to be capable of having the powers of your standard everyday god. He is known as the god of the grape vines and wine, but due to his promotionally world-wide attack on an off-limits nymph he is reduced to just using his standard abilities along with congurary of grapevines. He is also known to be the god of dolphins and madness and as a result he can manipulate dolphins and cure or induced madness. Dionysus is also a god that is promotionally the one that gets angered quickly by demigods, although he himself was a demigod before he became a god, he deems demigods as humans that are prone to making the worse of errors, due to both worlds they live in. Main Antagonist Morpheus Morpheus is shown to be very manipulative and also deceitful. He also is shown to be powerhungry as he is often trying to take over the land of Light, although normally Hyperion is capable of casting him aside, due to his status as a Titan and Morpheus being demenished into the line of minor Gods. Abilities Morpheus is the God of dreams and because of this he has the infinite power over dreams and slumber. He can manipulate ones dreams and causes people to sleep with his eyes. When he passes humans, the humans would pass out, curl up and fall asleep, and after he had gone, they would wake up and act as if nothing had happened. He can also read the subconscious of mortals and heroes alike, although he is clouded when it comes to heroes. Morpheus is also known to have the standard abilities than most Gods have, to a much lesser degree, due to him being classified as a minor god. Trivia #All the notable characters are revealed to be council members of the camp. #Most of the children at camp half-blood have the same understanding of friendship. #The character pictures are from Ao no Excersist, Fairy Tail and One Piece. Category:Character Page Category:Demigods Category:Immortal